When We Meet Again
by xStillMyOmen5x
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friend's until their lives were torn apart. Edward was always Bella's comforter when she was beaten by her cruel parents. When Bella's parents die, she is...full summary inside. all human. first fanfic, please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**When We Meet Again**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends until their lives were torn apart. Edward was always Bella's comforter when she was beaten by her cruel parents. Bella's parents die and Bella is forced to move away from her home in Forks, Washington to a cold, unfamiliar place, away from Edward. They try to keep in touch and stay friends, but will there letters be enough? What will happen when plans change?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Edward and I were lying together on a blanket outside, looking up at the stars shining in the sky. I turned to face him. He was lying with one arm under his head, his whole body facing the sky. His eyes were closed. I smiled.

"So was that the best 10th birthday ever or what?" I said. He opened his eyes and smiled his crooked smile back.

"It was amazing. I wish this day never had to end."

"Me neither," I said turning to face the sky again. He took my hand and my heart fluttered. I had a little crush on him.

"Promise me something?" he asked, sitting up.

"Anything," I said, while mimicking his action.

"Promise me…Promise me that we'll be friends forever. That we'll always be together, no matter what happens."

"That's the plan," I said.

"Bella, I'm serious." The smile disappeared from his face and I knew he meant business.

"I promise, Edward, we'll be friends forever."

"Good," he said, and the smile I loved returned to his face.

The moment was ruined by my mother calling to me and telling me to come inside. She sounded drunk. Edward grabbed my hand again. I winced as he touched the bruise that was there from last night.

"Do you think you'll be alright?" He suddenly looked worried.

"I'll be fine," I said, trying to smile. "I always am." Edward tried to smile back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I promised. Then I picked up my blanket and walked towards my house.

When I walked into the house, I tried to be as quiet as possible. My mom and dad were watching TV, and if I was lucky, they would be too busy watching it to notice that I was there. I was about halfway up the stairs. I was so busy thinking about Edward that I forgot that the stair creaked. I usually stepped over it, but tonight I forgot.

"Bella?" My mom called from the couch.

"Yeah, mom?" I said, making my way up the rest of the stairs.

"Where have you been?" She said, now at the bottom.

"Today was Edward's birthday, mom. Remember? I told you that." I was slowly inching my way to my room, hoping to avoid the pain that my mom would inflict on me. My mom noticed what I was doing and came up the stairs. I moved out of her way, but when she reached the top she hit me. I stumbled backwards hitting the door. She kicked me.

"You shouldn't have been out all day." She kicked me again. "I needed you here."

"I'm sorry, mom," I said struggling to stand up. "It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't," she said. She hit me again, and I fell, ending flat on my back, looking at the ceiling, with my arms at my side. 5 minutes ago this had been a comfortable position, but I had been with Edward then. She walked over and stepped on my wrist. I heard the sickening crunch and the pain coursed through my arm. I knew it was broken. My mom figured it out too.

"Oh, now look what you've done." She picked me up by the collar on my shirt and dragged me down the stairs. She didn't stop dragging me until we reached the car outside. She unlocked the door and threw me in the back seat. Then she moved to the front of the car and pulled out.

I was trying to buckle my seat belt. She was drunk and she was not the best driver when she was drunk. I sat there, taking in all her harsh words and trying to ignore them. I knew that no matter how many times she called me worthless, that I was not worthless. Edward had told me so and I trusted him more than anyone.

The speedometer skyrocketed reaching almost 80 miles per hour. We pulled into the hospital 20 minutes later. My mom came around, pulled me out of the car, and then let me walk into the hospital.

"Hello," she said in a sickly sweet voice to the secretary. "My daughter fell off her bike and I think her wrist may be broken. I held up my arm to emphasize her point. It was extremely swollen, and it was black, purple, and blue.

"Oh my," the secretary said. "I'll get a doctor to see her as soon as possible."

We sat down to wait, my mom not even looking at me. We only had to wait about 10 minutes before a nurse came over. She had pretty brown hair that was about shoulder length and warm brown eyes.

"Dr. Cullen can see you now," she said, smiling genuinely at me. I thanked her and hopped down from my seat. My mom only moved to turn the page of the magazine she was reading. I followed the nurse into another room.

"She'll be here in just a minute," she said before closing the door and leaving me in the 'oh so white' hospital room. I climbed up the steps to the table and sat on the crinkly white paper.

Dr. Cullen walked into the room only a moment later.

"Hello," he said. "What happened?" he asked when he got a look at my arm.

"I fell off my bike today," I said, using the same lie that my mother had used less than an hour ago. He gave me some pain killers. They worked pretty quickly, and it was a relief to escape from the pain. The doctor inspected my arm

"Well, I think you should go for x-rays, but I'm pretty sure that it's broken." He helped me down from the table and walked me too the x-ray room. I had x-rays taken on my wrist and they gave me a folder to bring back to the doctor containing the x-rays. I walked until I found the room and waited. When the Dr. Cullen came back in, he pinned the x-rays up to the light on the wall.

"There is a complete break in your arm and we need to set it and put it in a cast right away, or you may need surgery on it." I was led to another room, where it was set and a cast was made.

"What color would you like the cast to be?"

"Pink!" I said, excitedly. Pink was my favorite color. The cast was fitted to my arm.

"OK," my doctor said. "I'll need to see you back here in 6 weeks."

"OK," I said. Then I walked out to the waiting room to find my mom. She wasn't hard to find considering she was sitting in the same seat she had been sitting is as before. The only difference was that she was reading a different magazine.

"Mom, the doctor said that I have to come back in 6 weeks," I said.

"OK, honey," my mom said, smiling. She was putting on the show she always did when she was in public. She walked over to the secretary and made an appointment to see the doctor in 6 weeks. Then we walked out to the car together and drove home.

When we were about 5 minutes from home, my mother acknowledged my presence. She hadn't talked to me for the whole ride home. She turned to face me, no longer watching the road.

"You tell _anyone_ what really happened and I'll kill you," she said. Her face was serious although I didn't need to look at her expression to know that she was serious. I didn't really answer what she said.

"Did you hear me?" she screamed. I went to answer, but I never got the chance to. Instead, I screamed at her.

"MOM! LOOK OUT!"

She whipped around but it was too late. The car slammed into a tree. I didn't have time to recover from the impact before we were rolling down a hill on the side of the highway. I held onto the seat with all my might and screamed. The car was rolling down the hill as Edward and I had once done at the park. My short life flashed before my eyes.

I remembered moving into my house here in Forks when I was 5; when I met Edward; when I had first discovered that I could sneak into Edward's house by climbing out my window, across the apple tree, and through his; playing underneath the apple tree on crisp fall afternoons; Edward introducing me to friends; the first time that my mom and dad had beaten me; Edward's pleas to let him tell someone…I saw all of that flash before my eyes in the few seconds that it took the car to roll down the hill.

My head smashed against the window, breaking the glass. The car finally came to a stop. I was alive-at least for now. My new pink cast had split, my leg was at a weird angle and it hurt worse than breaking my wrist had, and I could feel the blood oozing from my head and onto my favorite pink shirt. I knew I needed to hold on to my consciousness.

"Mom…mom…" I said, trying to crawl to the front of the car. I couldn't reach it though. There was a large dent in the top of the car that came down very low. I couldn't crawl through. I couldn't see my mom past the dent. I attempted to open the car doors that I could get to, but they were stuck closed. I was trapped in there.

Then I remembered that my mom had her cell phone. I stuck my hand through the small space between the ceiling and the seat, hoping my arm was long enough to reach the compartment where my mom kept her cell phone. It was, but just barely and I struggled to reach it. I finally grabbed it and pulled it towards me. My vision was blurring. I couldn't see the numbers, but I knew where all the buttons were. I quickly dialed 911. I was fading, everything was growing black. I heard someone pick up on the other end, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Help," I croaked. And then the blackness engulfed me.

**This is my first fan fic, so'd I'd like to know how I'm doing. If you can review, please do. Also, it may be kinda confusing, so if you have any questions you can review or pm me.**

**Sapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

I woke up in a hospital bed. My leg had a giant cast that went from high on my thigh all the way down to my ankle. My wrist was wrapped in a pink cast. I tried to sit up, but immediately fell back after getting about 10 inches off the pillow. I reached up to grab my head because it was now throbbing and found that there was tons of white gauze bandages wrapped around it.

I laid there trying to remember what had happened and why I was there. I couldn't. I didn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember my name, or what color my house was.

The doctor walked in moments later.

"Oh, Bella, you're up," he said. I looked around the room, checking to see if there was anyone else in there that may be named Bella. There wasn't.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked. He frowned.

"Of course, there's no other Bella's in the room is there?"

"Oh. Just checking," I said.

"Bella, do you know what your father's name is?" I wracked my brain for a name of my dad. I came up with nothing

"No."

"Do you know why you're here in the hospital?"

"No."

His frown deepened and I saw him typing on his laptop. I looked over towards my bedside table. There was a vase of flowers there. The card sitting next to it said, 'Get Better Soon, Bella. I miss you. Love, Edward.'

Edward…Edward…I couldn't remember anyone named Edward.

"Is my father's name Edward?" I asked the doctor. He looked up confused. Then he noticed that I was holding up the card that had been next to the flowers.

"No, you're father's name is Charlie. Edward is your next door neighbor."

"Oh."

"Oh, and speaking of Edward," he said. "He's in the waiting room waiting to come see you along with your father. Would you like them to come in now or have them come in later?"

"Now, please." I said, remembering my manners. My head really hurt so I wasn't really up for visitors but I really wanted to put faces with their names. The doctor left, and then came back not a minute later with 2 people. One was a man probably in his high 30's. He was about 5 foot 9 and had brown hair and brown eyes. I assumed that this man must be my father. I wondered how much of a resemblance I had to him. I kinda wanted to see what I looked like in a mirror, seeing as I couldn't remember. The other person was a boy. He looked about 10 years old. He had bronze colored hair and green eyes. He was very handsome. I felt myself blushing as he ran across the room to my bedside.

"Bella! You're awake!" He hugged me and I smiled.

"You must be Edward," I said. He pulled back confused.

"Bella, are you ok? Of course I'm Edward. You've known me since you moved into the house next door when you were 4."

The doctor stepped in then.

"I'm afraid that Bella has lost her memory. It could be temporary or permanent. You need to surround her with familiar things to help her remember."

"When can she go home?" Charlie asked in a gruff voice.

"She probably needs to stay in the hospital for another week, 2 tops. The casts should be able to come off in 6-8 weeks. She will need to have her head in the bandages for a week. That should just be the time that she is at the hospital."

The fact that I would be out of the hospital in a week was good. I was afraid that I would have to be there much longer. Edward's face was still troubled, probably about the fact that I couldn't remember who he was or how we knew each other. Charlie had to leave to take him home.

After they had left, I was left alone in the room alone. The other bed in the room was empty. I watched TV for a couple of hours. It was extremely boring. I wish that I could get up and walk around, but my head was throbbing and I still couldn't lift it very high. My doctor came in around 5:00. He had asked if I had needed anything. I was about to tell him no, when I realized that I did need to ask him some questions. He came in and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Why am I in the hospital?" That was the main thing that I was wondering. It was weird being hurt and not knowing what you did. He sighed.

"Your mother and you were driving home from the emergency room. The car hit a tree and then it rolled down a hill on the side of the high way." I was alarmed. My mother could be hurt too.

"Where's my mom?" I asked. I hoped she wasn't too hurt. The doctor grimaced and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"She was thrown from the car. She died. I'm sorry."

"Oh." The doctor got up as if to leave, but I stopped him. "I'm not finished yet."

He sat back down.

"Why were we at the emergency room?"

"You had fallen off your bike that day and broken your wrist. Believe it or not that pink cast was there before the accident."

"OK. I only have one question left. How did you find us?"

"Somehow you managed to dial 911 before slipping into unconsciousness. Your mother had already been out of the car at that point so there was no one other than you who could have made the call. You barely said anything, just a whispered 'help', but they were able to track the car and find you."

He got up to leave again. He was stepping into the hallway when I remembered something.

"Excuse me," I said. He turned. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what I should call you."

He smiled. "My name is Dr. Cullen." Dr. Cullen. My mind was reeling. Dr. Cullen had been at the emergency room. He had checked my arm and the x-rays. I remembered the pink cast that they had put on."

"Dr. Cullen," I said. "You were the doctor in the emergency room."

He looked shocked.

"You remember me?"

"I didn't until you just said your name. You were the one who asked me if I wanted a pink cast."

"I was. Do you remember anything else that you didn't before?"

"No. That's it."

He smiled. "Well that is still an excellent sign. It means that with time, your memory will most likely return to you. They will bring you in dinner shortly and then you need to rest up. I'll be back to check on you again tomorrow morning. And could you please remind your nurse to change your bandages?"

"Sure," I said. I really like Dr. Cullen. Even though he seemed very young to be a doctor, he was very friendly and did a good job. "And thank you," I added.

"Bye, Bella," he said. Then he closed the door, leaving me alone once again.

The week was lonely and long. I was extremely happy on the morning of my seventh day when Dr. Cullen said that my dad would be coming that day to bring me home. I was excited. I had learned over the course of the week that I had been unconscious for 2 days so that means that I had already missed 7 days of school. I was going to have a lot of make up work.

I had to use a wheel chair because I still got dizzy sometimes and I couldn't use crutches because I couldn't use my wrist. I had some fun wheeling down the halls when it was time to leave. Edward had come with my dad to get me so he was pushing me down the hall in my wheelchair.

It was a Sunday so that meant that I would be able to go back to school on Monday. I was a little nervous. I couldn't remember any of the kids in my class. Edward had told me not to worry; he would reintroduce me to everyone.

The next morning, Edward met me outside my house. The school was a block over, and we had always walked together before. My dad had already gone to work because if he had been home I'm sure he would have given me a ride. I insisted on wheeling myself to school, but I only made it to the end of the road before I got to tired and Edward was pushing me. When we arrived Edward hung up my jacket for me and put my books down on my desk.

"That's Melanie. And that's Rosalie. And that's Alice. And that's Jasper…" He said, pointing at each of the student's as he named them. Melanie had brown hair and brown eyes. Rosalie was gorgeous and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Alice was also very pretty and had short black hair and gray eyes. Jasper was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Edward was explaining how Jasper and Rosalie were twins when a man walked into the room. I assumed that he was the teacher. He was tall and extremely muscular. I wondered how often he had to go the gym to get muscles like those.

He walked up to Edward and eye and got down on one knee.

"Hi Bella," he said. "I'm Mr. McCarty, your teacher." Mr. McCarty. My mind was reeling once again, just as it had in the hospital room. Mr. McCarty was my teacher. One time we had donuts in the room and he had shoved 3 into his mouth at once. I started laughing and Mr. McCarty gave me a weird look.

"You're the donut guy," I said. That did not clear up Mr. McCarty's confusion. I went to explain but Edward beat me too it.

"The doctor said that Bella's memory will probably come back in spurts. Certain things that are said or done can trigger different memories. I think that hearing your name reminded her of the time that we had donuts in the class."

Mr. McCarty laughed.

"The time that I had 3 in my mouth at once?" he said, still smiling. I smiled back and nodded.

"Mr. McCarty, would it be alright if everyone signed my casts? I brought a couple of Sharpies with me."

"That would be fine, Bella."

I took the markers out of my pocket and handed them to people. Edward and Rosalie got to go first. Edward signed his name with a heart that had a smile face inside of it. Most people just signed there names. After everyone had signed I noticed that all the girls had all signed the pink cast on my wrist and boys had all signed the blue one on my leg. And then class began.

After school that day I got all of my make up work from Mr. McCarty. When I was finished, Edward had already grabbed my jacket and packed my backpack.

"Thanks," I said, as I wheeled out of the class room. On the walk home, Edward told me about stuff we had done together. I think he was hoping that he would trigger my memory and make me remember him. He told me about how we went sledding in the winter on the hill in his backyard and the time when he had first climbed through his window, across the apple tree and into my window, and then we had watch Toy Story. I really didn't remember anything. He was disappointed. We turned onto our street and saw flashing blue and red lights. Edward grabbed the back of my wheel chair and wheeled me directly to his house, not stopping as we passed mine.

We went into his house where his mother and father were inside there kitchen.

"What's going on at Bella's house?" Edward asked. He was as concerned as I was. Charlie should have gotten home from work about an hour ago. He was a police officer, but his car was in the driveway. The police car outside the house was not his.

"Bella, sweetie," his mother pulled me into a hug. It was difficult because I sitting in the wheel chair. "Your father, he's…" she began to cry. My happy mood was quickly gone. The smile that was on my face had flipped. Edward grabbed my hand. We both knew what was coming. His mother couldn't go on so his father stepped in.

"Honey, your father is dead."

**Happy Turkey Day to all my American readers. To everyone else, can today be happy review day? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and favorited so far. I was excited to check my email. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and keep reading!**

**Sapphire **

**P.S. if i get 5 reviews before 9:30 tonight, ill put the next chapter up as a special thanksgiving treat. so review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**ok so the 5th review came at 10:00...but i decided to post it tonight anyway. enjoy! :) and thanks for the reviews**

My mind went numb. I really couldn't remember much about my parents, but now I would never have the chance to make new memories with them. All the pain that I had kept bottled up when I had found out about my mother's death combined with the pain I was feeling now. I crumbled. I wheeled myself out the door and down the street. When I reached the dead end, I knew I was stuck. I had met the woods and there was not a chance that I would be able to go into them in the wheelchair. And I couldn't turn back to where I had just come from. So there in the middle of the street was when I cried.

I cried more for the loss of people that I would never get to know rather than people that I would miss. I finally pulled myself together. Darkness was falling at that point. I wiped my eyes and started to make my way back towards my house. Someone came up behind me. I jumped and almost screamed but the hand on my shoulder was familiar.

"Edward?" I turned to see him. "How long have you been here?"

"I followed you when you first left. You didn't really notice me so I just sat on the curb. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. It must have looked pretty funny. I was smiling with tears streaming down my face. Edward grabbed the handles on my wheelchair and started to push me back to the house.

"Edward," I said. "What does this mean? What's going to happen to me?"

"I-I don't know." We went the rest of the way in silence. Edward's parents were waiting in the living room for us.

"Bella, why don't you spend the night here?" his mother asked me.

"OK, but I don't have anything to wear…" Edward's mother went over to my house and got a few of my things. She got my pajamas, some clothes for me to wear tomorrow, and my pet goldfish. She brought all the clothes up to Edward's room.

They helped me get up the stairs and then I went into the bathroom and put my pajamas on. Edward and I decided that we were gonna watch a movie in his room before we went to bed. It should have felt weird to be so close to someone that I couldn't remember anything about, but there was something about Edward…I felt a strange closeness to him.

When I wheeled back into the room, Edward was pulling out the bed from the pull out the couch. My mind went reeling. The memories of me crawling through my window and into Edward's bedroom flooded my mind.

"Edward!" I practically screamed. I was excited to tell him that I had remembered something. Edward jumped at my scream. He dropped the bed with a loud thud and whipped around.

"Bella! You scared me!" I blushed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that I remember when I used to climb through the window and spend the night in here with you."

Instead of the happy expression that I had been expression that I had been expecting, Edward looked alarmed. He walked across the room slowly.

"Bella, do you remember why you used to climb into my room to spend the night here?" He asked anxiously.

"No. I just remember that I did." He breathed a sigh of relief. There was something that he wasn't telling me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He was clearly lying, but I knew he wouldn't tell me now. I'd ask him later. Or maybe I'd even remember.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"MULAN!" I said. He laughed. I couldn't figure out why I had said it. I must have had a questioning look on my face.

"You love Disney movies." I smiled as I remembered how he owned every Disney movie that they had come out with so far.

"And you own all of them." I was pleased with myself.

"You remember?"

"I just remembered now," I said.

"Well, Mulan it is."

We spent the rest of the night laughing and singing along to Mulan.

"LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSNIESS TO DEFEAT THE HUNS!" We were laughing so hard we were crying. I fell asleep before the movie ended though. Edward must have too because when we woke up we were still on the floor and the TV screen was blue. Edward turned off the VCR and I got up, got into my wheelchair, went to the bathroom to change into my clothes. When I got back into the room, Edward was already changed. He helped me get down the stairs and then went back up and brought the wheelchair down. I was really getting sick of this wheelchair.

Breakfast was amazing. Edward's mom made pancakes, bacon, eggs, French toast, and sausage links. We ate so much. When we were finished, Edward had to go to school. His parents were gonna give me a ride to court that day. They were going to tell me what was to happen to me with both of my parents gone. Edward was upset that his parents were making him go to school, but I agreed with them.

I had to go to children's court since I was only 9 years old. I had been told that I would be turning 10 in a month. I didn't exactly know what was going to happen to me. I knew that Edward and his parents hoped that they were the ones that I would be left too. Our families had been very close for 6 years, spending every Christmas, thanksgiving, Easter, and birthday with each other. I wish that I could remember all those fun times. I figured that there was a pretty good chance that I would be placed with them. I really wasn't close to any of my relatives.

When I got to the court, I had to wait for about 2 hours. I felt bad for Edward's parents. They weren't involved in this and yet they were stuck there with me. I tried to tell them that they didn't have to stay at one point but they just said that they wanted to be there with me and there was nothing that could make them leave.

When it was finally my turn, I had some difficulty getting into the court room. The aisles were very narrow and the wheelchair just barely fit through. They read off my parents will. I didn't catch much of it other than that I would own the house and receive my inheritance when I turned 18. The last topic would be custody. I was nervous about that part.

"Ms. Bella Swan, please rise," said the judge. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh…umm… please come forward." Now that I could do. I moved my wheelchair forward so I was about 5 feet away from his seat and podium.

"It was your parent's wishes that you be placed with your grandmother. She has been contacted and said that she will care for you. She lives in Fairview, Wyoming." I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me. Wyoming. I breathed trying to not to cry. Wyoming was so far away from Forks.

"However," the judge said. I looked up at him with hope in my eyes. "If Mr. and Mrs. Masen agree to it, you will stay in Forks, Washington, until you are completely healed from your injuries. Mr. and Mrs. Masen, please rise."

Edward's parents rose. Masen, that was what his last name was. I had been too embarrassed to ask them myself.

"We would love to have her stay with us."

"Alright then it is settled. Ms. Bella Swan will stay with the Masen family in order for her to recover and then she will be moved to live with her grandmother Edna Swan in Fairview, Wyoming. Court dismissed." Everyone rose and he left the room. I turned the wheelchair around. Mrs. Masen was crying.

"Well, at least you'll get to stay with us for a little while longer." For the first time, I never wanted to recover.

I was afraid to tell Edward what had been decided for me. I knew it would be the first thing that he said when he got home though.

"What did they say?" He asked before he was even fully in the front door.

"I-I…umm…well, I'll be staying here," I began. His face lit up. I didn't want to finish but I had too. "For now." His face fell halfway.

"What do you mean?"

"W-well…I can only stay here until I recover from all my injuries. Then they are sending me to live with my grandmother." His face fell more.

"Bella, where does your grandmother live?" He was pinching the bridge of his nose now. My mind reeled. He only pinched the bridge of his nose when he was angry.

"Fairview…Wyoming…" His eyes grew wide.

"W-W-Wyoming?" All the anger was gone. He was almost in tears now. "They can't do this!"

I pulled him into a hug. It was difficult considering I was still in a wheelchair. The wheelchair that was keeping me in Forks.

**Definitely not my longest chapter, but its an important one. Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, or reviewed. Reviews make me so excited but seeing that people want to read more is very nice too.**

**Sapphire**


	4. Chapter 4

**First snow of the season today!! can anyone guess what state i live in based on that? *hint* I live in the U.S. lol not like most of you care…btw i think im going to change the rating of this to M...**

Why is it then when you just want something to be over it takes forever and when you want something to last forever it ends in the blink of an eye? The six weeks with the Masen's were ending tomorrow. I would board a flight to Wyoming to live with a grandmother that I couldn't remember. I didn't remember anything else during those six weeks although I desperately tried. Edward had been in a bad mood all day. I felt terrible, he had lost his best friend, and now he was losing the only way to bring his best friend back. His best friend was lost with my memory and now he could not try to make me remember him.

I was in Edward's bedroom crying. The Masen's were downstairs in there living room. We had just gone out to dinner and we had decided to watch a movie. I had told them that I was going to get my pajamas on.

Edward walked into the room and I quickly wiped my tears. I didn't want him to know I was crying. He didn't say anything just hugged me and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Out."

He went to the hall closet, grabbed a blanket and continued to drag me downstairs and outside. It was chilly out. Edward laid the blanket down on the grass. We laid down next to each other on it. I looked up at the stars. The sky was a beautiful midnight blue and the stars twinkled brightly against the dark backdrop. I was silent for a few minutes.

"Why are we out here?" I asked, sitting up. Edward sat up too, his brow furrowed.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head. Edward stood up frustrated. I followed suit. Then he grabbed the blanket and we went back inside.

xxx

"Promise you'll write to me?" Edward said. I was just about to board the plane to Wyoming.

"Everyday."

I grabbed my rolling bag and headed through the gateway. I turned around to wave goodbye. The Masen's waved back. I turned to hide my tears and continued towards the plane.

xxx

_Dear Edward,_

_Wyoming is nice enough I guess. It's weird living with someone that I don't know. Well, I do know her I just don't remember her. I can't remember anything. I haven't made any friends yet, but grandma says that it will take some time. It's already been a week and no one has even talked to me yet._

_I hope you are having a nice time in Forks. I'll come visit as soon as I can._

_-Bella_

xxx

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm sure your grandmother's right. You will make friends soon. It's weird not having you here in Forks. Some nice people moved into your old house but they are very old. I miss you a lot. Please visit soon._

_-Edward_

xxx

_Dear Edward,_

_I can't believe it has been a year since the last time I saw you. Melanie and I rode our bikes to the store near our house today. We had a lot of fun. I was kinda scared that I'd fall off my bike though. I realized that I haven't rode it since I fell off of it over a year ago. It kinda started everything didn't it? That's the whole reason that we were in the car that night. Well, I was fine. I didn't even come close to falling off._

_I'll visit soon._

_-Bella_

xxx

_Dear Bella,_

_You didn't remember anything riding your bike did you? You did, umm…fall off your bike…that day. It didn't remind you of anything did it? Anyway, I'm glad that you have friends there. I have new neighbors again. I can't believe that these are the third people to move in since you left. It's only been a year._

_Please visit as soon as you can._

_-Edward_

xxx

_Dear Edward,_

_Wow. Has it really been two years? I need to visit Forks soon. I just have such a good time here in Wyoming that I forget that I had a life before being here. _

_-Bella_

xxx

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy 12__th__ birthday. I hope you have a big party with all your friends. Please visit soon. I miss you. I don't want to forget what you look like. I bet you look a lot different then I remember you. I know I look different then I did then. Visit soon._

_-Edward_

xxx

_Dear Edward,_

_I met this really nice guy the other day. His name's Matt. Melanie introduced him to me. He's a freshman this year. It's cool that he hangs out with 8__th__ graders. It makes me feel like I'm cool. Anyway, I'll visit. Don't worry._

_-Bella_

xxx

_Dear Bella,_

_Matt sounds…nice, I guess. Just be careful. I'm glad you're enjoying Wyoming. I wish you'd come visit. Come soon please._

_-Edward_

xxx

_Dear Bella,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright. I hope you had a great thirteenth birthday. I miss you. Please visit. _

_-Edward_

xxx

_Dear Bella,_

_Wow, your 14. You still haven't been here to visit. It's been 4 years since you left and you've broken your promise to write to me everyday. I miss you. Please visit._

_-Edward_

xxx

_Dear Edward,_

_Sorry, I haven't written I've been busy._

_-Bella_

xxx

_Dear Bella,_

_You've been so busy for a whole year that you couldn't find the time to write to me. I get it, don't worry. I won't bother anymore. Don't bother visiting either, not that you were ever planning too._

_-Edward_

I felt kind of bad. Edward was really upset. The truth was I didn't want to go back to my old life. I didn't want to have anything to do with it. I loved Wyoming. Matt and I were going out now. Melanie and I were best friends. These past 4 years had been the best ones of my life. Of course, I didn't really remember anything from before that…

Matt was tall. He had black hair that went past his ears and flipped at the end. His eyes were green. He was muscular, but it was subtle. It wasn't like he looked like a body builder. He was pretty hot.

So much had changed because of him. My style, my hair color, my eye color… I really didn't remember ever dressing differently but from the clothes that I had had back in Forks, I knew it was different. I wore converse, skinny jeans, and t-shirts that said band's names on it. This was completely different from the frilly dresses and overalls I had had 10 years ago. My hair was no longer brown. It was black. Melanie and I had gotten our hair died together that day. Mine has blue streaks in it and hers has red. I got color contacts to replace my warm brown eyes with cold black ones. Edward probably wouldn't recognize me if I ever visited him. Not that I ever planned too.

Sure, I had said I would in the beginning, but let's face it. He's waiting for someone to come back that's not there. Me, my memory; it's never going to come back. We tried everything that we could think of to trigger it when I was still in Forks and I barely remembered anything. For me to go back to Forks it would mean going to my dead parents and a family that, other than the few weeks I lived with them, was nothing to me.

My grandmother was really old now. She let me do whatever I wanted. Although I don't think she always realized what I was doing. That's why when I said, "Grandma, I'm going to Matt's house," she didn't care. That was the first time that I tried drugs.

Matt and Melanie both said it made them feel amazing and that I should definitely try them. I really didn't want to, but I agreed. We smoked some weed out behind there house. They were right. The feeling was amazing. It felt like I was floating. I was completely carefree. We did a lot of stupid stuff while high. I had my first kiss with Matt. I wish that I could remember it but a second and third one is just as good.

It was when we were high that Matt shocked me. He grabbed a baseball bat from his garage.

"Let's beat up some mailboxes," he said. Beat up mailboxes? Melanie agreed so I decided that I would too. We walked around with Matt swinging the baseball bat and denting mailboxes. He looked like he was having fun, but Melanie and I just stood there awkwardly. We didn't want to be the ones to ruin his fun. And as it turns out we didn't have to be.

I was pushed roughly against a car. My arms were pulled behind my back and locked in handcuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law." Next to me Matt and Melanie were being locked into handcuffs too by some other police officers. We were thrown in the back of one of there cars and he sped off with the red lights flashing to the police station.

**Ok review and tell me what you think about this please. I like reviews a lot! Lol beating up mailboxes? Random much. Yeah but some kids were arrested on my road for beating up mailboxes with bats. Ours got beat up pretty bad…it took the police like a month or two to catch them though….**

**So also, I am considering writing another story. If I did, this would be the summary…**

That's the Way I Loved You

_Edward's father is in the military. When his father is relocated to Forks, Washington, it looks like things aren't looking good for Edward. But then he meets Bella. And love is in the air. Can there love conquer all?_

**Hmm…that summary sounds really crappy…ill need to write a better one but basically, Edwards dads in the military so they have to move around a lot. They move to forks and he meets better. Yay Edward and bella. Then his dad is relocated again. Bella meets a new guy. I call him "mr. perfect"… yeah does that sound bad? Tell me if you would read something like that. And if you don't think you would BE HONEST. I don't want to be writing a story that no one will read! So tell me what you think. **

**Sapphire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

**please read the authors note at the bottom. thank you.**

My grandmother had come to bail us out that day. She seemed kind of upset but she didn't say anything. I sat in the back seat of the car with Matt and Melanie, my head leaning on Matt's shoulder and his head on top of my head. Melanie was looking out the window. She was sure to get it when she got home. Unlike mine and Matt's guardians, her parents actually cared.

Matt was a foster child. His parents had given him up for adoption when he was little. He had lived been moved from foster home to foster home since then. He never left the area but I think it was hard for him to move so much. His new one was right down the street from my grandmother's.

It had been 7 years now since I had moved from Washington to Wyoming. I rarely thought of my life there. I stopped trying to remember and I stopped remembering what I did remember. I wanted to happy with the life I had in Wyoming, and I was. I never wanted to go back to Forks. I didn't want to be reminded of my parent's deaths or my broken promise to Edward.

We dropped Melanie off first. I could see her parents in the living room window. The looked angry. I cringed. I felt sorry for her. I figured I wouldn't see her for a while. Matt was next. I got out of the car with him. My grandmother left me to walk home after we were done. It was June so it was nice out. I was wearing a t-shirt, jean shorts, and converse. Matt had on a black t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and skater shoes. We walked over towards the oak tree in the front of the yard and sat down under it. He was leaning against the tree and I leaned against him, his arm around me.

"So are you excited for next week?" I asked, turning to look up at him.

His eyes sparkled. "What's next week?" he said, smiling. I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Your birthday, silly."

"Ahh…" he said, laughing. "Of course. You're still coming over that day, right?"

"The only way I wouldn't come is if you told me not too."

"And why would I do that?" he asked. I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I turned back around and we lay there in silence looking at the stars for a while. I walked the 2 blocks to my house and went straight to my room when I got there and turned on my computer. An IM immediately popped up on my screen.

**Sk8er4lyfe: **hello there beautiful

**Hardcorebiker13: **hey yourself

**Sk8er4lyfe:**lol i like the new screenname. hard core biker, huh? i was under the impression that you are too afraid of falling off of a bike to ride :)

**Hardcorebiker13: **haha. i think its funny.

**Sk8er4lyfe:** you are extremely funny, bella

**Hardcorebiker13: **:)

**Sk8er4lyfe:** crap. i have to go, love. mikey is gonna steal the computer from me. i love you.

**Hardcorebiker13:** i love you too. bye.

_Sk8er4lyfe has signed off._

I signed off of AIM and turned my computer off. I opened the window and stuck my head out into the crisp summer air. A slight breeze ruffled my black hair about me. I missed my brown hair, the color that had matched my eyes, and the color of the bark on the trees back in Forks. They were both gone now, but Matt thought I looked more beautiful as I was now, so it must me true. I left the window open and got into bed where I gently drifted off to sleep.

Why was my bed shaking? It felt like I was on a boat being tossed about in the ocean. I opened my eyes. I needed to get off the bed before I got seasick.

"Bella!" The source of the shaking yelled. I looked up and rubbed my eyes. At the edge of the bed was a tall, blonde boy. His hair had slight waves to it, and his blue eyes shined bright.

"Hi?"

"Bella, it's me! Don't you remember?"

"No, sorry," I said. He looked disappointed at that.

"I'm Jasper! Remember? We used to be best friends! You, me, and Edward." Edward. I hadn't thought of him in so long.

"In Forks?"

"Of course, in Forks," he said. "I came to visit you! We all miss you. Well, Edward doesn't like to talk about you…and Rosalie and Alice wanted to come but they can't because they both got parts in the community theater's play and couldn't miss there practices."

"Oh." That was the only reply I could manage. Edward doesn't want to talk about me. I remembered our fight. He must be pretty upset with me.

And then I remembered.

"Jasper! I yelled, jumping at him and making him fall off the bed with me on top of him. We lay on the floor and he laughed.

"Sorry," I said, blushing as I got off of him.

"Ahh, same old Bella," he said, smiling. "Except this hair. What happened to brown?"

I shrugged. "I got bored of it." He laughed.

"So you remember me now?"

"Of course! I can't even believe I didn't remember you!"

"What made you remember me?" he asked.

"Oh. Umm…well, umm, my friend and I had a fight a little while ago and I thought of it. And it made me remember that time that you and I got into a fight over who was going to get Edward that batman action figure for his birthday."

He laughed. "That was the stupidest fight ever!"

I laughed too. "Yeah it was. So why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are."

He sighed. "Well, we haven't heard from you in so long, Bells. We miss you. And we were worried about you." I hugged him.

"Well there is no need to worry. Come on," I said, climbing out of bed. "There's someone I want you to meet."

I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and throwing my clothes on. I didn't bother with drying my hair so I just threw it up into a messy bun.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked outside and down the street. I knocked on Matt's door. Matt answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled.

"Hey," he said. "Who's that?" he said. Upon seeing Jasper, his smile disappeared.

"This," I said, pulling Jasper in front of me, "is Jasper. He was my best friend back in Forks."

"Jasper? I thought you said that Edward guy was your best friend." He said. He still looked displeased with Jasper.

"Well, I had 2 best friends. I just forgot one."

"Pleased to meet you…" Jasper said sticking out his hand.

"Matt," Matt said, shaking Jasper's hand.

"I'm gonna show Jasper around the town today. I'll talk to you tonight," I said to Matt.

"Yeah, sure," he said, no longer trying to hide his displeasure. I felt kind of bad, but it was Jasper. He was my best friend. It wasn't like he was gonna steal me away from Matt.

"Well, that was awkward," Jasper said, as we walked down Matt's front porch steps.

"Mhm…and strange. Matt's never done that before."

"So is that your boyfriend?" He teased.

"Yep," I said. His smile faded.

"Oh."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just…and Edward…and…never mind," he said.

"Whatever," I said. "Come on, I'll show you the town.

"And that's the general store…and that's the post office…and that's the restaurant…and there's the general store again…" Wow. I guess I never realized how small the town was.

"Umm…I guess that's it," I finished lamely. He laughed.

"It's not much bigger than Forks." It was my turn to laugh now.

"True."

I pulled into the restaurant parking lot. "So do you want to grab lunch?"

"Sure," he said, smiling.

The hostess greeted us with a bubbly smile. Too bubbly. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked at Jasper. I struggled to contain my laughter.

"Table for Two," he said. He slipped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed. He was trying to get her to stop. She looked disappointed.

"Right this way," she said, and led us to a table in the corner. As soon as I knew she was far enough away.

"Poor girl! Why'd you have to do that to her? You could have just gotten her number and thrown it away later."

"Nah. That was much easier," he said. I laughed.

"So Matt didn't seem to like me very much."

"Yeah, that was weird. He must think that you're a threat to him. Not a big surprise really. You look great. Apparently the hostess thinks so too." I gestured to the hostess who was staring at Jasper. She quickly looked away when she noticed we were looking.

She walked over. "Here you go," she said. She gave Jasper the menu on top. When she walked away, he opened it. A piece of paper fell out.

"Shit," he mumbled. I laughed.

"Yes, it was much easier your way," I teased.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny," he said. "I'm laughing so hard I'm crying."

We spent the rest of the time laughing, joking, and catching up. I learned that him and Alice were dating and Rosalie was turning drooling guys down left and right. It was pretty funny. The hostess eventually gave up trying to seduce Jasper, thank goodness.

The rest of the day, we walked around the town looking at all the different stores around there. When it began to grow dark, we headed for home. My grandmother was on the couch in the living room when we walked in. Jasper and I walked upstairs.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My grandmother," I said.

"Doesn't she care you're bringing a boy up to your room?" he asked.

"Did she care when you went up there this morning?" I teased.

He frowned. "No." I laughed.

"No, she doesn't care. She's pretty much oblivious to most things I do. I got arrested the other day and she didn't even care," I finished just as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Arrested?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I replied lamely.

"Wow…" he said.

"What?" I asked trying to sound offended even though I really wasn't.

"Well, I was expecting to find the same old Bella, miserably locked up with a grandmother who wouldn't let her go back to her home town for fear of her finding a boy." I started laughing, choking is a more accurate word.

"Well, you assumed wrong," I said, gasping between words as I tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

I walked across the room to the couch and began to pull out the bed.

We talked all night long. In fact, we talked most of the whole week. I never really got the chance to talk to Matt, but I figured I'd make it up to him when Jasper went back to Forks. He spent five days and then he had to go back to Forks. He missed Alice and he had to get back to work at a sports store owned by the family of a boy in his grade.

Before he drove off in his rental car, I gave him one last hug good bye.

"I'll miss you, Jasper! Come visit again soon!"

"Why don't _you_ come visit _us_," he said. I paused.

"I don't think I can do that. It's been to long."

"I understand. But it would mean a lot to all of us if you could come."

"Not everyone…" I mumbled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I'll miss you. Have a nice trip home."

"I will, Bella. Take care of yourself."

And with that he drove off, heading back to Forks.

**Jaspers back. Whoo. Lol that was a little out of character. But ok so theres two things I want to say.**

**1.I was thinking that this was going to be a short story. Like 2 chapters left. And then ill write a sequel for it eventually. The only problem with that would be that I would be leaving you in complete suspense until I got around to the sequel. So I need you opinion on that. A long story? Or a sequal?**

**, the reason I haven't updated as quickly as I would have liked is because im working on a new story. Remember the one I told you about a while ago?? Well ive decided to write it. So if you review to this chapter, I will send you a sneak preview of the new story. Exciting right? And the story will be put up shortly after new years**

**3. ok quick little notes. one there is a picture of matt on my profile, so if you want to check him out go ahead. i think hes pretty hot. and two, mikey is supposed to be another foster kid in matts home**

**Sapphire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

I watched Jasper pull out of the driveway and up the road. When his car was out of sight, I walked back inside and turned my computer on. Matt was online. I hadn't talked to him at all this week.

**Hardcorebiker13:** hey :)

**Sk8er4lyfe:** hey

**Hardcorebiker13: **whats up?

**Sk8er4lyfe: **nothing

**Sk8er4lyfe:** i have to go. bye.

_Sk8er4lyfe has signed off._

I sighed. That was strange. He seemed upset. He clearly didn't want to talk to me right now so I decided not to push it. I would have to do something extra special for his birthday tomorrow…Crap! His birthday was tomorrow! With Jasper here, I had completely forgot to get him something. I grabbed the keys to my used Volvo and headed off to the mall.

I searched for hours looking for the perfect gift for him. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side. I walked into the hallmark store, and saw these necklaces. They were the corny kind where each person had one and they fit together. I scoffed at how ridiculous they were, until I saw one in particular. They were a pair of puzzle pieces. They fit together and when they did, they said, "You are the missing piece of my puzzle." I knew it was corny, but Matt would appreciate it. He could see the underlying meanings like how we fit together perfectly. I purchased the earrings and left the mall, happy to be going home after a long day.

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to look at the clock. It was only 10, giving me plenty of time to get ready. I was planning on going over to Matt's at 5. I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off. Grabbing my clothes for the day, I hurried off to the shower. I took a long, hot one, letting the hot water relax me. I got out and put on my robe. I carefully blow-dried my hair on a low and cool setting so it would not ruin the hair dye, and then straightened it. I put on my outfit for the day which consisted of dark skinny jeans, a gray tank top, a navy blue quarter sleeve sweater, and my black converse. I topped off my outfit with one of the silver puzzle piece necklaces. I tucked it underneath the sweater so Matt wouldn't see it until I gave him his.

I finished around noon, meaning I still had a lot of time before I was going over to Matt's. My stomach rumbled reminding me that I hadn't ate breakfast when I woke up. I went down to the kitchen and threw together 2 turkey sandwiches. Then I grabbed a bag of sun chips and a coca-cola and went to sit down in front of the TV. I put in one of my favorite movies, John Tucker Must Die. I had watched it so many times; I could laugh even before something funny happened because I knew it was coming. The movie ended too quickly though. I still had two and a half hours before I was going over to Matt's house. I debated whether or not to take a walk, but I decided against it. A walk through the woods would definitely destroy my outfit.

In the end, I decided to put on another movie. I walked over to the DVD case to pick out a movie. The Notebook…_No Way_…hmm, the Invisible…_nah_… I stopped dead at the next movie I came across. It was Mulan. Tears threatened to spill over as I remembered Edward. We had watched that movie the day I got back from the hospital. I put that movie back on the shelf and sat on the floor for a moment. I wouldn't cry. My eyes would be puffy and I would look awful before going to Matt's for his birthday. I would definitely not be watching that movie. I grabbed a random movie off the shelf, put it in the player, and retreated back to my spot on the couch. I laughed when I saw what I had picked out-Happy Gilmore. I needed a good laugh so it was perfect.

The movie ended, and I checked the clock. It was finally time to go. I ran to the bathroom to straighten out my clothes and fix my hair. I pulled on my shoes and headed out the door, locking it as I went. I made my way down the road to Matt's house.

I knocked the black door and Matt was the one to open it.

"Happy Birthday!" I said, hugging him.

"Thanks," he said. His voice was cold. I stepped into the house.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. I looked around.

"Where are your parents?"

"They left," he replied. The coldness still evident, but no more than before.

"On your birthday? That's awful!"

"I don't really care," he said. "I told them they should go." We walked into the living room together.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"So I could be alone with you," he said.

"Aww, Matt, that's so sweet," I said.

"Not really," was his reply and then he went into the kitchen, leaving me sitting on the couch alone. This was really strange, so unlike Matt. In the many years I had known him he had never once acted so strange and out of character. He walked back into the room.

"So where's Jasper?" he asked, the disgust evident in his voice. So that's what this is about.

"He went back to Forks," I said. "It's just you and me."

He laughed. "Yeah, don't tell me that after you spent the whole week with him."

"I'm serious, Matt. I love you," I said. I felt something hard hit me across the face-his hand. I fell off the couch and onto the floor because of its force.

"I'm not lying!" He kicked me in the side. I heard the crack of my ribs. "What's wrong with you?" I gasped.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one cheating on my boyfriend!" He said kicking me again, this time in the leg, making me fall the short distance to the ground. My chin hit the ground hard and began to sting. He grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the ground.

"Now look me in the eyes and tell me you love me," he said.

"I…l-love you, Matt." My voice cracked from the pain. He threw me against the wall, and I crumpled to the floor. He picked up a bottle of beer that I hadn't noticed before. He was drunk. I struggled to pick myself up off the floor. My head was throbbing from the impact of hitting the wall.

"Don't get up!" He yelled. He hit me on the back of the head and I fell, sprawling on the floor once again. I attempted to break my fall with my hands but my head hit the ground anyway. My arms lay sprawled at my sides and he came over and stepped on my wrist; the wrist that had been broken so many years ago…the wrist that my mother had broken. Memories came rushing back to me. Falling off my bike and breaking my wrist had never happened at all. It had been my mother. I remembered every beating, every hurt that my mother had caused me. I remembered that night, at the hospital. I had lied to the doctor. I had told him I had fallen off my bike. I was afraid to tell him that my mother had caused me so much pain.

And then the car crash, I remembered that too. I remembered my mother telling me I was worthless and good for nothing…and then the crash. She had died. She was driving drunk. She wasn't looking at the road. She was the reason my memory was gone. She was the reason my father killed himself. He couldn't deal with her death. They were the reason I was here in the first place. They were why I was in Wyoming with Matt rather than in Washington with Edward.

Edward. He had been the one there with me through it all. He had tried to protect me. He had been my friend, and the only thing that kept me going. And I had blown him off for my new life. My horrible, horrible new life. I betrayed him. I had destroyed everything we had. I was a horrible person. I deserved to die.

Matt took the now empty beer bottle and threw it at the wall. The shards flew everywhere, some of them hitting me. I felt the cuts forming on my face and arm. With that, he got up and left the house, slamming the door as he went.

I lay on the floor, bleeding and hurting. I thought of Edward. I had to be strong for him. I had to make things up. I got up, and almost fell down because the room was spinning. I slowly made my way back to my grandmother's house and up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my backpack and threw an outfit, my notebook, my laptop, my cell, and all the money I had in it. I threw on an oversized hoodie to cover the blood and the bruises that were now forming. I walked to the bathroom and wiped off as much of the blood off of my face as I could, and then pulled my hood up.

I walked out to my car, ignoring the pain as best as possible. I jumped in and drove to the train station. I drove fast, ignoring the speed limit. I made it to the station in 10 minutes flat. I walked to the ticket window.

"Next train to Forks, Washington, please," I asked the lady. She looked suspiciously at me, but gave me the ticket in exchange for the money.

"It leaves in 15 minutes," she said.

"Thank you." I made my way over to a seat and picked the one in the corner where I could be by myself. I let the memories that had been lost for so many years run freely through my mind. I had forgotten so much of my life. I was a different person.

"The train for Forks, Washington is approaching the station," the intercom said. I stood up grabbing my bag and walked towards the place where I was to board. When the train pulled up, I picked a seat where I would be by myself. I threw my bag in the overhead compartment and prepared for the long ride home.

**Sorry its taken me so long to update! My computer sort of spazzed and for a while I couldn't get fanfic to work. Plus, this chapter took me a long time to write since I couldn't get it right. Im pretty pleased with it though. I already have the next chapter written so I will put it up as soon as I get…10 reviews. Yes that sounds good. 10!! You can do it! :)**

**..Sapphire..**


	7. Chapter 7

**so i didnt get my 10 reviews. *glares* i only got 6. to all of you who reviewed. THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!! and to those who didnt *glares again* you are just lucky i am in a good mood because my team won the superbowl. yes steelers all the way. haha jk, i really live in new england so im a pats fan but steelers were my choice this year. so i am not putting a review limit on this chapter BUT it is extremely important so please do review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hey Edward, could you come pick me up?" I sighed, but grabbed my keys.

"Sure, Jazz. Where are you?"

"The airport," he said.

"The airport? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I just got back from visiting a friend. I'll tell you when you get here." He hung up the phone and I jumped in my car, pulled out of my driveway, and began to make my way to the airport.

Jasper was waiting outside the airport with his bags when I got there.

"It's about time!" he said.

"Dude, it's been like 10 minutes," I said.

"Yeah, 10 minutes of standing out in the rain."

I sighed. "So where have been all week?"

"I told you," he said. "I was visiting a friend."

"And who may that friend be?" I asked turning to look at him and raising an eyebrow.

"…Bella." He said after slight hesitation. I slammed on the breaks. It was a good thing we were on a residential road, otherwise, I would have been rear ended.

"WHAT?"

"I was worried about her. We haven't heard from her in so long. And we all miss her-"

I interrupted. "I don't."

"Yeah, Edward, don't lie to me, or yourself, or any of your friends. We all know how much you liked her, and that you haven't been able to get over it."

"I am _not_ lying," I hissed.

"Well that's good then," he said sarcastically.

"And why would that be good?" I asked.

"Because she loves it there," he said. "She's happier there than anywhere she can remember. She has a boyfriend and a best friend…and she's changed so much, it was weird. She died her hair black. And she dresses so much differently. She acted different at first too but she was the same Bella as before by the end of the week…"

I gritted my teeth and kept driving.

"Well good for her, because that's her life now," I said.

"I wasn't done," Jasper said. "I think she's kidding herself though. She just thinks she's happy because it's the best she can remember. She was much happier here."

"It's too late for that," I said. "She's gone. She's made her decision."

"I guess," Jasper said. "She was so different, it was weird."

"She hasn't been the same since the accident anyway," I said. "She's never going to remember."

"How do you know that?" He asked. "You never told her what her life was really like. She still thinks she fell off a bike. She doesn't remember that her mom beat her, or that you were the one to pick up the pieces and make her feel better."

"And she'll never know. Trust me, she'll be much happier never knowing how miserable her life was here," I said.

"Her life wasn't all miserable…" he mumbled.

"Yes, it was," I said. "I couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't make her parents stop hurting her."

"But you were the friend she needed, Edward. You were the one who got her through it all. She needs you now, Edward. You need to help her."

~*~

I looked out the train window. I was going to the only place I had ever called home. The only place I had ever felt like I was loved and well-cared for. It wasn't my parent's house that I called home. They were long dead, and gone. But even if they were alive, I would not being going there. Nor was it my grandmother's house, where I had lived for so long…too long. No, these places weren't home to me. I need to go to Edward's house.

The train began to slow down and I struggled to get up as pain coursed through my entire body. I managed to hide it, only wincing slightly, and I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. The train came to a complete stop and I walked gingerly towards the exit.

Edward's house wasn't far from the train station, only about 4 blocks. I was lucky considering I had almost no money left. I walked the four blocks, the pain increasing with each step. I urged myself to keep going. I needed to keep going. I had to make things right. Finally, the familiar white house with the blue shutters came into view.

I struggled up the familiar front steps and rang the doorbell. A man about six feet tall opened the door. I recognized the bronze hair and green eyes that I had loved so much when I was a little girl.

"Edward…" I said, trying to smile, but I'm sure that it seemed more like a grimace with the pain. I could feel it slowly taking over, slowly knocking me into unconsciousness. I was actually surprised that I was able to keep my eyes open for so long. He looked confused for a moment and then realization dawned on him.

"Oh my god…Bella?" he asked. He looked me over, probably noticing how much I had changed. My brown hair now black, my face covered in makeup, and the oversized hoodie I would have never been caught dead in.

I pulled the hood down and nodded slowly before collapsing. I felt his warm arms catch me before I hit the cold, hard ground.

"Thanks," I whispered, before slipping into the darkness.

~*~

"Please, Bella. Please, please, please wake up." I pleaded with the sleeping form of Bella. It had been 2 days and she was still unconscious. She had 2 broken ribs, a broken wrist, cuts on her arms and face, and a pretty bad concussion. Jasper had said she was happy there. What had happened?

"I need you, Bella. Please wake up." Alice came over and hugged me.

"She'll be ok, Edward, don't worry." I looked up into her tired face. We were all tired. They hadn't left since I called them and told them where I was.

"She's going to be ok…"

**Alright, so this was kinda short, I know. But its really important. So, I need reviews for this one cause I need opinions. So should I **

**A-make this the last chapter**

**B-make this the last chapter but write a sequel**

**C-just continue the story here**

**please tell me what you think I should do! please please review. i cant do anything without your opinions. i will post something no matter what. even if it means ending the story here.**

**..Sapphire..**

**P.S. to "edward is my only love" - sorry this one was short too. the next ones will be longer and thanks for reviewing**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so before I begin, I would just like to say how AWESOMELY, AMAZINGLY AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE!!! SERIOUSLY!! When I checked me email, I never expected to have so many reviews. You guys are AWESOME!! I hope this continues ;) I tried to reply to all your reviews…if I didn't im sorry, I meant too. anyway, on with the story, which will be continuing right here…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

A week. A week of sleepless nights on the couch. A week of sitting next to the bed. A week of praying that she would wake up. A week of hoping she'd remember. It was the longest week ever.

I was alone now, besides Bella. Everyone else had to go home. Esme had to take care of the house, Carlisle had to go back to work, and everyone else had to go to school. I should be at school too, but I couldn't bring myself to leave the hospital room. My only reason for living was dying there. Carlisle and Esme understood and let me stay.

I sat in the chair next to her bedside table. I looked at her beautiful face, one side of it cut from shards of glass. Her chin was roughed up. She had a mask on to regulate her breathing and keep her alive. She would surely have a concussion. An x-ray had revealed that she had 3 broken ribs. My eyes trailed down the cuts on her arm, also from glass, until my eyes rested on her broken wrist. The cast she wore was pink. I winced at the memories it brought back.

It pained me to see my angel this way, mangled and broken. My fallen angel. I wanted to kill whatever had caused her plummet. No angel should have to go through such pain.

I leaned over and brushed the hair off the side of her face. I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Bella…Bella, I love you. Please, wake up. I need you…" It was then she stirred.

~*~

I was in darkness. The darkness was familiar, I had been here before. I was half conscious. I knew what was going on around me, but I didn't move or speak. I could hear the worried voices around me. I knew I should break free of the darkness, to comfort them, to let them know I was ok. I couldn't bring myself to it. I knew as soon as I left the darkness, the pain would return. I was selfish. I didn't want to feel the pain, the constant reminder of my own stupidity.

I had left and given up on my old life. I had let Matt into my life. I had let him control me, manipulate me. I had let him change me into something I was not because he had said he loved me. He had lied, and I had believed him. All those years, I had let him lead me on. He made me feel like I was special, that I mattered to someone. He had turned me away from everyone I loved. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and most importantly Edward.

Edward would never forgive me. He had been with me through everything, and I had turned from him. He probably hated me, despised me even. I wouldn't blame him. I was an awful person. I prayed that he would hear my apology before I left again. They didn't want me in there life so I shouldn't bother.

I was avoiding so much pain by not waking up. The physical pain of the many injuries Matt had caused me, and the hurt I would feel when I woke up and my old friends rejected me. Maybe I would never wake up…Could I escape this pain forever?

"Bella…" Edward was whispering in my ear. I relished his melodic voice. It was beautiful. "Bella, I love you." Could I be dreaming? Could you fall asleep and dream while you were unconscious?

"Please, wake up. I need you…" I silently rejoiced. Edward did want me. He wasn't going to turn me away as I did to him. He loved me. I mustered up all my strength and broke free of the dark waters. I turned my head toward where Edward had spoken. I was exhausted; I could barely muster the strength to do that. How could someone who has been asleep for so long be so tired?

"Edward…" I used all the force I could manage to make my voice work, but it still came out as a whisper. I wondered if he could hear me through the breathing mask on my face. I could feel the pain from my legs, arms, side, head…it hurt a lot.

"Oh, Bella!" He said. He squeezed my hand.

"Edward, I love you too," I said. I didn't open my eyes, but I could feel the happiness radiating off of me. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Sleep now, my fallen angel. You need your strength," he said. I fell asleep, this time with a smile on my face.

~*~

Bella gently drifted back to sleep. I sighed. She loved me. I had been waiting to hear those words come from her mouth for so long. All these years of waiting were finally over.

I wished we had been able to spend more time together when we were younger. So much had changed…I had, she had… I didn't know if she would be able to handle the changes. Or her past, for that matter. Bella had so much to over come. But I would be there for her, by her side the whole time.

I just hope that she can forgive me…

**Ok, so it wasn't very long. But you guys were just so awesome last chapter I wanted to get something out this weekend for you. Two weekends in a row doesn't happen to often.**

**Anyway, ohh sorta cliffie there. Forgive Edward? Hmm… ;) guesses are most certainly welcome!**

**Please review, they make me so happy! Next week is February vacation. I want to get 3-4 chapters out during it. What do you think? Reviewing makes me type faster!!**

**..Sapphire..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns it all.**

As I watched Bella's chest rise up in down in slow steady breaths, I hoped that she could forgive me. I prayed she could forgive me. When Bella had stopped writing and I figured there was no chance of her coming back, I had lost my mind. I told Esme and Carlisle what had been going on all those years. I told them about Bella's mom beating her when she was drunk and Bella's dad doing nothing to stop her. They were appalled. There was nothing that we could do now, since Bella's parents were dead, but it's a small town and word had quickly spread until everyone knew about Bella's childhood. I didn't think much about it then, Bella was in Wyoming, never to return, but now that she was back…

"Edward…" Bella mumbled in her sleep. "Edward. Edward." Her voice grew louder and became more panicked.

"Shh… Bella, it's ok. I'm right here," I said stroking her hand. She grabbed my hand and held it tight. It wasn't until her heart rate slowed and she drifted back into a dreamless sleep did her grip loosen.

There was a quite knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Carlisle walked in carrying his medical laptop.

"Edward," he said. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?" I looked over at Bella and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before getting up and walking out the door. Once in the hallway, Carlisle turned to me and spoke softly.

"I don't know how to tell you this…but if Bella doesn't wake up within the next 24 hours, there is really no hope." I smiled, and Carlisle looked at me curiously.

"I'd be more worried if she hadn't been awake five minutes ago," I told him. He smiled.

"She woke up?" He asked.

"Yes, I talked to her for a little bit. She was tired so she went back to sleep."

"Oh, this is wonderful," he said. "I'll go tell the others." Carlisle walked off to go to his office so he could call Esme and all our friends and tell them she would be ok. I walked back into Bella's room where I found a much panicked Bella. She relaxed when she saw me.

"I thought you left," she said. She could not raise her voice to more than a whisper.

"I couldn't do that, Bella. I was just talking to Carlisle in the hallway because we didn't want to wake you."

"Oh," she said. We sat in silence for a while and I could tell from her facial expression that she was deep in thought. I wished I could know what she was thinking about. I hadn't realized I was staring at her. She smiled.

"What are you staring at?" She asked. I smiled. She apparently remembered our little childhood game. I didn't play along this time though.

"You," I said. "You're beautiful." Her smile faded, and she was thinking again. It was quiet for a moment and then she turned back to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. It was obvious she was trying to fight back tears.

"Tell you what?" I asked, genuinely confused. She turned away again.

"Tell me that my mother beat me," she replied.

"Oh." It was all I could manage to say.

"I would have been able to handle it," she said.

"I was going to tell you," I lied. "But when your dad died, I figured that I would wait. I didn't want to upset you more."

"If I had known what they had done to me, I wouldn't have spent all these years missing them," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry, Bella." We fell silent. As soon as we did, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. In filed Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"Hey guys," Bella said.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. She ran over to hug her long lost friend. Bella struggled to sit up but she managed and hugged Alice. "Oh Bella! We've been so worried!" She yawned.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Come on, everyone. Bella needs her rest," Carlisle said. Everyone filed out of the room except Jasper, Carlisle, and I. "Jasper, come on."

"I just want to talk to Bella for a minute," he said. Carlisle sighed, but left the room.

"What's up, Jasper?" Bella asked. He hesitated.

"Bella, why did you come back?" He asked. She frowned.

"Because I needed to be home," she stated simply.

"Jasper, get to the point. Bella needs to sleep," I said.

"OK. Umm…I was just wondering why you didn't go to Matt?" He asked, the hesitation still evident in his voice.

Matt? Who was Matt? I was extremely confused. I looked to Bella but she was looking down at nothing. I looked to Jasper who looked furious.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," he said, before sprinting out of the room.

"Jasper!" Bella called after him as loud as she could, which wasn't loud.

_What the heck was going on?_

**Yay new chapter. What did you think? Review!! Also, I have quite a bit done of my other story, **_**That's the Way I Loved You**_**. What do you think? Shall I post the first chapter tonight? Or should I wait until I finish this story? Review and tell me please!**

**..Sapphire..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot woot. 2 chapters in one day! Am I the best or what ;)**

**Ok so my first chapter of my new story **_**That's the Way I Loved You**_** is up!!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

"Jasper!" Bella yelled after the running Jasper. I looked at her curiously.

"Who's Matt?"

"It doesn't matter right now! Just go stop Jasper!" She yelled. I stood up and took off after Jasper. He had slowed so it wasn't hard to catch him. I grabbed his arm.

"Dude, what was that?" I asked him. He yanked his arm away.

"There is no way on this PLANET that I am letting that bastard get away with what he did to Bella."

"Who are we talking about?" I asked. I just wished someone would explain who this Matt guy was. Jasper hated him for hurting Bella, and I was right there with him, but it seemed that Bella didn't want us hurting him. He deserved to be hurt if he had hurt her that badly.

"Ask Bella," he said.

"I will, but don't go do anything stupid. Bella sent me to stop you so she obviously doesn't want you to hurt him, no matter what he did to you."

"Yeah, whatever," he said, but he walked slowly to the waiting room. He sat down next to Alice, who gently stroked his hand. I walked back to Bella's room. She was looking out the window, but turned when she heard the door open. I closed it gently and sat down next to her.

"Did you stop him?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied.

"Good," she sighed, relieved.

"Bella, who is Matt? And why did he hurt you? And why wouldn't you want Jasper to do something about it?" I stopped. I sounded like Alice. I was talking at a mile a minute. Bella looked out the window again.

"Matt is my boyfriend." I cringed. "Or, I suppose Matt was my boyfriend. He was mad about Jasper coming to visit. I was busy spending time with Jasper and I didn't really see him. He was drunk."

"Bella, he is obviously insane. We need to do something about this," I said, standing up.

"No," she said, grabbing my hand. "Please, can we just let this go?"

"And what, pretend like this never happened? Pretend that you weren't knocked unconscious for a week? Pretend that you won't spend the next week in the hospital? I don't think I can do that Bella."

"Please, Edward? Please?" I pinched the bridge of my nose to try to calm myself down.

"Why are you so intent on protecting him?" I asked. "He seems like a real jerk to me."

"I-I don't know…I-I've just…I guess I just can't shake that feeling. After everything he did to me, I still love him." I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Edward…"

"Forget it, Bella. Get better soon." And I walked out the door and right out of the hospital. I located my Volvo, got it and drove away.

~*~

I started to cry. I didn't want to tell Edward that. I wasn't ever planning on telling him that, but I couldn't lie to him. Something inside of me just forced me to tell him the truth. How had I managed to lose the two people I loved? It was my fault that Matt had gotten mad at me, and I would never see him again. It was my fault that Edward was mad at me, because I couldn't tell him a little white lie like "Oh, I don't want you to get in trouble." No, I had to go tell him the truth. Lot of good that did me.

The tears were still silently streaming down my face when someone knocked on the door. I quickly wiped the tears away.

"Come in," I said. Emmett walked in the door.

"Hey Bella," he said quietly.

"Hey Emmett," I said, still wiping my eyes. He came beside me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and started crying again. He just held me like that until I fell asleep in his arms, and it felt right.

**oOoO… bella and Emmett… oOoO… technicallyyyy I could do that if I wanted to. I never said that Emmett and Rosalie were going out. Go back, check it out, I dare you. I know I had to go back and check ;) I said that alice and jasper were going out but that Rosalie was turning the guys away left and right. Haha how sneaky of me. so yes, I could make it happen this way, maybe, possibly, who knows, not me :) haha least of all me. I just wing every chapter. I have no plan whatsoever.**

**Anyway, the first chapter of my new story **_**That's The Way I Loved You**_** is up!! Yay!! I know I said that before but in case you didn't read that…**

**So please review, tell me what you think of Emmett x Bella cause who knows what will happen if you don't review? REVIEW!!**

**Thank you to my amazing reviews! I love you guys!! since its the 10th chapter can i get a lot of reviews?! its a marking point!!! please?**

**..Sapphire..**

**P.S. sorry it was so short! New chapter up as soon as I get 10 reviews though! Its all done!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

**Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

I woke up with Emmett's arms wrapped around me. I jumped. Emmett, who had fallen asleep, fell backwards out of his chair.

"Ouch," he said, getting up. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry," I said. "You scared me."

"I scared you? Bella, that's how you were when you fell asleep," he said, now rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I repeated. "I forgot." I closed my eyes and lay down and then I remembered Edward. I sat up quickly causing my side to hurt. "Is Edward back yet?" Emmett frowned.

"I don't know, I'll go find out," he said.

He left the room to go talk to Carlisle and the others. I lay back down on the bed and looked out the window. A bird was flying through the clear blue sky until it gently landed gently on a branch. It was a cardinal, much like the ones that my mom and I had used to see out the kitchen window. That was a long time ago, long before my mom had started drinking. It was long before I had been beaten, back when she cared for me and loved me like the mom's I had seen on TV.

Emmett walked back into the room.

"Well?" I asked. He sighed and closed the door. He shook his head.

"He hasn't come back yet," he said. "He won't answer his phone either."

"It's my fault," I said.

"No it's not, Bella. Don't think that," Emmett said, making his way over to me.

"Yes it is. I told him the truth. I should have lied," I said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, kiddo," Emmett said. "The truth was the best thing to tell him. He would have found out later anyway, and that would have made things worse."

"I guess," I said, as I continued to look out the window.

"What did you tell him to make him so upset?" Emmett asked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too…" He added.

I sighed. "Edward and Jasper wanted to go beat up Matt."

"Who's Matt?" He asked. Then it clicked. "He's the bastard that did this to you, isn't he? Wait until I get a hold of him…"

"No, Emmett. You can't."

"Bella, you're like my little sister. How can I let him get away with something like this?"

"No, Emmett. That's the reason Edward left. Edward wanted to go hurt him too, but I can't let you guys do that."

"Why not?" The anger was still evident in his voice.

"Because I still love him," I whispered. Emmett turned to me when I said that.

"Is that what you told Edward?

"Yeah…"

"Well no wonder he left the state! Bella, he's in love with you! He doesn't want to hear that you care about some other guy just as much!"

"I love Edward, too. And I love him way more than Matt! I just still care about Matt enough that I don't want him to get hurt at the hands of my friends."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could, there was a knock on the door. I looked over to him, and he closed his mouth and went to open the door. It was Alice.

"Bella," she said, coming to my bedside. I sat up as best as I could, hoping that she was here to announce Edward's return. She must have seen the hope in my eyes. "No, Edward's not back yet." At this I fell back on the pillow. "He called though." I looked to her.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd be back later tonight. He just had to leave for a little while." I sighed. It was my fault. At least his family wouldn't be too worried about him, now that he knew he was safe and the general area of where he was. However, the worry and guilt was still eating away at me.

When he returned, I was going to apologize. Edward was the only man for me, and I needed him here with me. I was willing to try to forget Matt for him, and that's what I would do.

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while and that this is so short. I'm kind of having writer's block, so some ideas would be awesome. I also don't know how fast my chapters will come out anyway because track has started and it takes up a lot of my time. Please review with some ideas for me. **

**And did you really think that this would turn into Emmett x Bella. Haha I fooled most of you :) it will always be a brother sister relationship between the two of them. At least that's the way I see it.**

**I saw the twilight movie too, I thought it was ok. my sister and I were laughing through the whole thing because it was just so funny in comparison to how it should be.**

**..Sapphire..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not one of my longest chapters...but anyway, here you go. i will be updating "thats the way i loved you" tomorrow afternoon/evening. check out my new story "Then" as well. chapter 2 for that will be up tomorrow!!**

**disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

* * *

I had finally come to my senses. As upset as I was that Bella still loved Matt, I had to get over it. She loved me, and it wasn't like she'd leave me to go back to him. Not after he hurt her so bad. She just didn't want me to hurt him. I could accept that. Bella would forget about her love for him with time, as she came more to her senses. She had her memory back now and she needed me. I bet that nightmares would ensue, as the always did when we were younger. She would need me to be her comforter. I decided to make it like she never left.

I turned the car around and began to head back to the hospital. I told my family that I would be back in the evening, and that I had just needed some time to think. They were all ecstatic to know that I was ok.

~*~

I had finally come to my senses. I completely understood why Edward was so upset that I was still in love with Matt, and I needed to get over that love. I loved Edward, and Matt had treated me awfully. I know I would never go back to him ever, so why harbor feelings for him? I still didn't want Edward to hurt him, but I didn't want anyone to be hurt. I had been hurt enough times to know I would never wish that on someone. It might take some time, but I would forget about Matt. Right now, I just needed Edward in my life, and the way I had been acting certainly wasn't going to help get him back. Edward is the only one who could help me get over the nightmares that were sure to come. He was the person who comforted me. I wish Edward and I could go back to the way it was before I left Forks.

~*~

I parked in the closest spot I could get to the hospital, which wasn't that close at all. It took me a while to walk all the way there. I took the elevator once inside to Bella's floor. I knocked on the door to her room. I heard a weak "come in" from inside, so I opened the door. Bella was looking out the window. I noticed she no longer had the IVs in her arm. She must be happy about that.

"Hey," I said. Her head whipped around so fast, I was afraid she was going to get whiplash.

"Edward? Edward! You're back!" She said. She practically ripped the blankets off of her. She swung her feet off the bed and hopped off. I began moving towards her immediately, knowing that she wasn't going to be strong enough to stand on her own yet. My thoughts were proven right. Her feet hit the ground and she immediately swayed and began to fall. I caught her and lifted her up into my arms. She put her arms around my neck.

"Thanks," she said as I placed her back on the bed. Her arms didn't leave my neck though.

"Bella, you can let go now," I said. She pulled me closer.

"I can't believe that your back. Look, I'm sorry Edward. I should never have said that and I was just being stupid and I really wish-" I put a finger over her mouth to stop her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Bella. I overreacted. I completely understand now." She hugged me again.

"Thanks, Edward. Just know I will always love you. You're the only one for me."

"And you are the only one for me." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When I finally pulled away, the smile on her face spread from ear to ear. "Why are you so happy?" I asked jokingly.

"Cause I will never get tired of that."

~*~

Bella was allowed to come home a week later. My parents weren't too thrilled with the fact that she was staying in my room, but I had a pull out couch and I was the only one who could calm her after she had a nightmare. I helped her up the stairs. She probably could have been able to walk up them herself, which she informed me off as I held her arm, but I wasn't taking any chances. Emmett was following behind us, carrying her bags. She walked down the hallway on her on to my room. Emmett dropped her stuff on the floor and turned to walk out.

"Keep the door open!" He yelled over his shoulder as he left. I rolled my eyes. It was about 9:00 because we had taken Bella out to dinner after she was released from the hospital. I had school the next day and it was gonna take me a while to convince Bella we needed our sleep. She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom. While she was gone, I took the cushions off of the couch ad pulled out the bed. I walked into the hallway and pulled the sheets and a blanket from the closet. I began walking back to the room when the door to the bathroom swung open and hit me in the head. I staggered backwards. I would have fallen over had Emmett not been standing there to catch me.

"Funny," he said. "I thought I would be catching Bella."

"Oh my god! Edward, are you ok?!" Bella was shocked and concerned about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, rubbing my head. "We really need a door that swings inward though." I grabbed the sheets that I had dropped, and walked into my room. I found the fitted sheet and began putting it on the bed. Bella grabbed a corner and pulled it to the side.

"Edward…" She began. I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," she said simply, as she pulled a corner of the sheet over the mattress.

"For what?" I asked. I grabbed the next sheet and threw it on the bed.

"For everything." She handed me the blanket. I threw that on the bed as well and grabbed pillows off the floor.

"Don't mention it." Bella put her suitcase in the corner and sat on the freshly made bed. "Whoa…Bella what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep," she said as she slid under the covers.

"Oh no you don't," I said and grabbed her hand. I pulled her out from under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't sleep there," I stated simply.

"Why not?"

"Cause you shouldn't need to sleep on this crappy mattress." I sat down on it and heard the springs squeak, proving my point. "You'll sleep on my bed."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," Bella said, amidst blushing. "I'm already imposing upon your home, and you need to be rested for school tomorrow. You should really sleep in your own bed…."

"Please Bella? I insist." She took a look at me, rolled her eyes, and said fine. I smiled and scooped her up in my arms.

"Edward!" She said beating my chest. "Put me down!" I laughed and did as she told me too. She pulled the blankets over her and lay down. She rolled away from me. I kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Bella." I walked across the room to the couch and lay down under the covers.

"Good night, Edward." She murmured. I smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**yay! finally a new chapter! sorry its been so long. i had major writers block. this story is almost done, only about a chapter or two more. ill try to update soon. until then, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

* * *

Why had I been the gentleman? This mattress really was as crappy as I told Bella it was. I could not get into a comfortable position. I looked at the clock over on the bed stand. It read 1 AM. I was going to be so tired in school tomorrow.

I looked over at Bella. She was shaking. I got up and walked over to her and laid my arm on her shoulder.

"No!" She screamed. I jumped backwards. "Please! I'm sorry, Mom. No, please don't!" She was fretfully turning back and forth. I quickly moved to her side and began gently shaking her.

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. She looked frantically around the room. When she realized where she was she began to calm down. She was still shaking, and now she was crying. My arms were around her in an instant.

"Shh…Bella, it was just a dream. Shh…I'm here now." She didn't say anything, just kept trying to calm herself down. I rubbed soothing circles on her back. Finally, she kissed my cheek and said thank you.

"You're welcome," I said. "Sleep now, my beautiful Isabella." She lay back down and I pulled the covers up on her. I started making my way back to the couch.

"Well, I missed some of the memories," she said. "But I certainly didn't miss that." I smiled.

"Good night, Bella." I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. It creaked and squeaked and sounded just plain awful. I dreaded lying back down on it, but I really needed some sleep. I lay down and attempted getting comfortable. The shifting of my weight made the bed creak and squeak more so I stopped moving so I wouldn't disturb Bella.

"Edward?" She said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You're bed would be plenty big enough for both of us."

I didn't say anything for a minute.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yeah, that bed sounds awful. And you need a good night's sleep." I stood up and made my way over to the opposite side of the bed then the side Bella was sleeping on. I lay down as close to the edge as possible without falling off. I didn't want to disturb Bella and if my parents walked into the room, at least we wouldn't be touching…I don't know how much of a difference that would make in their minds.

"Edward? Edward!" Bella was frantically moving back and forth. "Edward! Where are you?" She sat up and was searching around the room.

"Shh…Bella, I'm right here." Could she have fallen asleep and had a nightmare that fast? She was still thrashing so I moved closer to her to try to calm her down. As soon as my arm was around her, she stopped moving. She wrapped her fingers in my shirt and lay her head down on my chest.

"Good night," she said. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Good night."

~*~

I woke up early the next morning. Bella's grip on my t-shirt had loosened. I slid slowly out from underneath her. I walked around the bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. My parents always came in to wake me up for school at 6 in the morning. I never really liked alarm clocks and I didn't wake up to them to well either. I smiled and went to lay down on the pull out couch. I could pretend to be asleep and my parents would never suspect anything.

There was no way I was going to actually fall asleep but I tried to make it look as natural as possible. I closed my eyes and before I knew itI could hear the shuffling of feet in the next room over. Esme walked into Emmett's room first. **(A.N. I don't think I've ever made it clear…but Emmett is Edward's older brother)** I wish she would come in here so I could get off this awful mattress.

When Esme walked in, I didn't get the "Edward, time to get up" that I was expecting.

"Oh!" She said. "Oh, you moved back." I sat up.

"What?"

"Oh, please, Edward. I know that's not where you slept last night." I felt my face get hot.

"I-I…sorry, mom." She sighed.

"Just don't do anything you're gonna regret." Then she left the room. Did I mention how much I love my mom?

Bella was just waking up. I tried to move quietly so as not to wake her, but the conversation with my mom had already started bringing her back to reality. I went and took a shower and pulled my jeans on before heading back into the room. She was awake now.

"Edward?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I pulled a plain white t-shirt over my head.

"Yeah, Bella?" I grabbed the navy blue v-neck sweater from my closet and threw that on too.

"Can I come to school with you today?"

"Umm…I guess you could start classes today…Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to be stuck in the house all day by myself. And I think I'm fine. You worry about me a little too much I think."

"Bella," I said walking over to her, "I worry 'cause I care." She smiled and I leaned over and kissed her forehead. Well you better start getting ready then. She walked over to her suitcase which was leaned up against the wall. She struggled lifting it to the bed so I went over and helped her. She blushed and thanked me.

"What is this?!" She screeched when she saw what was in her suitcase.

"Oh…Did I forget to mention that while you were unconscious in the hospital, Alice burned all the clothes you brought with you and bought you an entirely new wardrobe?"

She sighed. "Yes, I think you forgot to mention that."

I laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find something in there. Alice has very good taste. Although it will probably be very different from what you wore in Wyoming…" I cringed at the thought of Bella in Wyoming.

"Well I just want to be rid of Wyoming, so this new wardrobe is completely fine with me."

"Good," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Cause you're only other option would be mine clothes and I don't think you want people talking about you in that way on your first day at school."

She laughed. "Yeah, school is gonna be tough enough without that."

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll be right next to you the entire day."

~*~

I was kind of nervous for my first day back. I guess a new school is always nerve wracking though. I wondered if people would like me, if I would like my teachers, what classes I'd be in. I picked out some clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Alice had even gotten me a little bag with make up and deodorant and other girlie things. We were going to be great friends, I was sure of that.

I showered quickly and put on my outfit. I wore a pair of jeans, a white long sleeve v-neck t-shirt, a pair of Ugg moccasins, and a pink and white striped sweater vest from Abercrombie. **(ok sweater vest sounds really geeky…think of those cute vests that a lot of girls wear and then it's a sweater, and the pink and white stripes are pretty large…)** It covered up almost all of the scars and bruises that were still left on my body. The only visible one was the one that ran across my face. It was wear a shard of glass from the bottle had hit me.

I did my best to cover it up with makeup. When I was done, I could barely see it, so I was pretty pleased with myself. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the room to put my extra stuff away and grab a jacket. Then I went downstairs for some breakfast.

Edward was at the table shoveling a big stack of pancakes into his mouth. Emmett was doing the same with an even bigger stack of pancakes. I grabbed two from the pile and started eating. Once I finished, I washed my plate off in the sink and put it in the dishwasher. Then put on my jacket and grabbed my bag. Edward met me in the front hall and put on his jacket as well. He wrapped his arm around me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I smiled. Just then, Emmett walked in.

"C'mon, let's get to school. I got a lady that is missing her Emmett." I rolled my eyes and Edward led me out the front door.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY!!! its been almost a year. i cant believe it. im so so so sorry. this will never happen again. i promise. i cant guarantee updates will be quick but this is so ridiculously bad. im so so sorry. all my original reviews have probably moved on. if any of you get this, please please forgive me!!**

**hope you enjoyed this extrodinarily late chapter**

**...:::Sapphire:::...**


End file.
